parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids
LuffyBestandEvilNarutoWorst's TV-Spoofs of "Fat Albert and the Cosby". Cast: * Fat Albert - Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * William Cosby - Speed Racer * Bucky Miller - Conan (Future Boy Conan) * Dumb - Great Britain (Cyborg 009) * Old Weird Harold - Joe (Cyborg 009) * Russell Cosby - Astro Boy * Rudy Davis - Naruto * James Mush - Kurenai Sanshiro * Mudfoot Brown - Solomon Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Seasons: Season 01 #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Lying #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Runt #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Stranger #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Creativity #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Fish Out of Water #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Moving #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Playing Hooky #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Hospital #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Begging Benny #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Hero #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Prankster #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Four Eyes #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Tomboy #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Stagefright Season 02 #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Bully #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Smart Kid #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Mr. Big Timer #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Newcomer #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - What Does Dad Do? #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Mom or Pop #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - How the West Was Lost #Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Sign Off Season 03 # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - The Fuzz # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - An Ounce of Prevention # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Fat Luffy meets Mary # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Take 2, They're Small # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Animal Lover # Fat Luffy and the Anime Kids - Little Tough Guy Season 04 Gallery: Monkey-d-luffy-004.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy as Fat Albert SpeedRacer.jpg|Speed Racer as William "Bill" Cosby d1350229fa2351b0c564a67facc593d0.jpg|Conan as Bucky Miller GB.jpg|007 (Great Britain) as "Dumb" Donald Cyborg009joe.jpg|009 (Joe) as Old Weird Harold Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Astro Boy as Russell Cosby Naruto Uzumaki in Naruto.jpg|Naruto as Rudy Davis kurenai_sanshiro_by_gugugu001-d45y6qi.jpg|Kurenai Sanshiro as James "Mushmouth" Mush solomon-l.png|Solomon Muto as Mudfoot Brown Cruncher Block's Brothers.jpg|Cruncher Block's Brothers as The Three River Blockbusters #1 Janine's Bad Guy.jpg|Janine's Bad Guy as The Three River Blockbusters #2 Hinata Hyuga in Naruto.jpg|Hinata Hyuga as Penny Sakura Haruno in Naruto.jpg|Sakura Haruno as Robin Misty-0.png|Misty as Laverne Trixieanime.png|Trixie as Tiffany Shinichi Kudo Profile.jpg|Shinichi Kudo as Suede Simpson Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Flora Kagome Higurashi.png|Kagome Higurashi as Liz Goku Son in Dragon Ball Z.jpg|Goku as The Brown Hornet VegetaItsOver9000-02.png|Vegeta as Stinger Spritle Racer.jpg|Spritle as Pee Wee pompous4.jpg|Mr. Pompous as Lester Ran Mouri Profile.jpg|Ran Mouri as Miss Johnson Kogoro Mouri Profile.jpg|Kogoro Mouri as Uncle Monty Bulma.jpg|Bulma as Miss Wucher Mitsuhiko.jpg|Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya as Monroe Brock in Pokemon Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever.jpg|Brock as Devery Kids Gohan.jpg|Kid Gohan as Marshall Yamcha.png|Yamcha as Marshall's Father May-1.jpg|May as Marshall's Mother Category:LuffyBestandEvilNarutoWorst Category:Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Brothers Category:Humans